Trust In Me
by Stargatefan001
Summary: Hermione's lost Ron and Ginny but saved Severus in the Final Battle. Will she trust Severus to help her get over her greif or just shut him out? SS/HG, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Hey folks, I've got some writers block at the moment. I woke up with this idea in my head and thought that it would satisfy your needs until my muse returns to me._

_Pairings: Severus/Hermione; Draco/Harry._

_Sub-Pairings: Minerva/Albus; Neville/Luna; Remus/Sirius. No, He's not dead, They brought him back from the veil a week before the final battle._

* * *

Hermione had searched for Ron everywhere after the final battle but couldn't find him anywhere; she needed her best friend, she needed her brother. Hermione had stumbled upon Harry slumped against the wall, his head in his hands, crying. She didn't need to look in amongst the bodies lying on the floor to know that two of the closest people in her life, whom she considered part of her family, were dead. Ron and Ginny were casualties of the war.

Hermione ran over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, after a few moments she pulled back to look him in the eyes only to say, "Harry, you killed him, it's over." Hermione sucked in a deep breath, holding back her tears as Harry lowered his head and continued to stare at the ground solemnly.

"They wouldn't want us to linger, come on, let's go and see if we can find anyone still alive." Hermione stood up and extended her hand to Harry whilst brushing escaped tears with her other. Harry let out a strangled breath before looking back up to Hermione, tears still flowing down his red cheeks. Hermione sniffed and gave him a sad, watery smile followed by her shaking her head trying to shake the tears away, but failing as more trickled down her flushed cheeks.

Harry, finally looking to Hermione's still extended hand, reached up and grasped it tightly and pulled himself to stand. Harry was glad for Hermione help, he didn't think he would have had the strength to get up himself.

"Hermione did you erm... see where Snape went... cause um..." Harry trailed off, trying to compose himself, but when he caught sight of a lifeless body with long matted ginger hair, he broke down again and he stumbled over to it and cradled Ginny in his arms, rocking back and forth.

Hermione walked over to Harry knelt down and whispered, "Harry, I'll go and find Professor Snape, you can stay here, I'll get Draco he might be able to help in some way." Hermione placed her cut, bruised and muddy hand on Harry's shoulder tentatively and then she rose and left to find Draco.

* * *

Severus awoke lying on the cold, filthy, wooden floors of the Shrieking Shack, he couldn't move and he hurt and the only thing keeping him from giving up, was the hope that someone might stumble across him and save him. But as time passed, no one came.

'_So this is it. I die here, well here's hoping.'_

Severus could feel Nagini's poison coursing through his veins; he had the antidote with him but no strength to take it. He felt cold and he could feel the remaining heat leaving his body with every second ticking by.

A faint noise of footsteps was echoed throughout the shack and they were gradually getting louder but then they got quicker in pace until the sound of footsteps was constant and pounding.

A feminine voice that he couldn't place spoke with desperation lacing her voice "Professor Snape!" It was then he realised who was with him, Hermione Granger. "Sir, can you hear me... God damn it!" Severus coughed and let a smile grace his lips.

'_Well, at least I'll go to hell having heard Hermione Granger curse' the man thought wryly_

Severus opened his eyes and looked upon his only hope. Severus wheezed, and drew in a raspy breath, thus making him start coughing. "Granger..." he coughed again, this time a little blood entering his mouth. "Potion... right... pocket..."

'_Merlin, even giving her instructions is killing me. If I make it out of this I really need to... hold on she's been crying._

* * *

Hermione reached over Snape and hesitantly put her hand into his right pocket and pulled out a corked vial of strange lime green liquid. She let out a ragged breath, trying to push the images of Ron and Ginny's dirty, blood smudged bodies from her mind. A silent tear rolled down her face, Hermione sat back on her heels and said "Right, I've got it now what."

"I need to drink it," whispered Snape, struggling to speak after all his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Ok, do you want me to tilt your head so it'll be easier?" asked Hermione on the verge of breaking down.

"Yes."

She tilted Snape's head forward just enough so that she could make administering the vial of green liquid easier. She uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips and tipped the bottle until the potion slid into the man's mouth. Hermione could see a marginal improvement in Snape's condition once he'd consumed the last drop.

"Sir... "She trailed off, when she caught sight of the gash on his neck. Trying desperately to regain composure, she took a deep breath. Still the tears formed in her eyes, not only for Ron but also for her potions professor. She had the utmost respect for him, she had defended him against her friends' unkind words and now realised that she'd grown rather fond of this man. The insults didn't matter anymore, nothing he'd done mattered to her anymore. Seeing her potions master in this state made her realise that underneath, he was human and just as delicate as everyone else. "This is a really stupid question but... ... how do you feel?" she asked tearing her eyes from the wound. At this she could have sworn she saw him smirk.

* * *

Severus looked at the woman before him, she was crying. He didn't know why but he felt a stirring of anger towards whatever had caused her to cry. Severus smirked slightly at her comment.

"I feel... better than I was..." Severus thought that was all he needed to say.

"Do you want me to go and get someone?" she asked, looking rather skittish.

"No, I want you to tell me what happened," he stated, his vocal cords and lungs couldn't take much more of talking.

* * *

Hermione was a bit taken back by his request. She thought about it, still feeling uneasy and worried about Harry but acquiesced.

"Well...erm, Harry, Ron and I made our way to Voldemort. Tonks and Remus were clearing us a way through while Sirius, Luna and Neville watched our backs. We fought forward until Lucius Malfoy shot the killing curse at Tonks." She felt so numb. A couple of tears fell but she composed herself as best she could and carried on "Remus had just hexed Avery and turned to see Tonks fall. She only had Teddy four months ago. Remus was furious and ran after him. I turned to the rest and told them I'd get him. So, I left them and ran after Remus. Bellatrix and Lucius were torturing Remus in a secluded part of the grounds. I stunned them, and once Remus managed to get to his feet we duelled against them. I killed Bellatrix, Lucius followed" she whispered, sniffing. "We ran back into the battle and by some form of luck we met back up with Harry and the others." She took a moment to reflect on the duel but swiftly moved on. "We fought on, Neville managed to kill Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's sword. Harry then became locked in battle with Voldemort. The rest of us were fending off the Death Eaters when I saw Pettigrew and went after him. Fred and George had cornered him and killed him when I got there. I managed to find my way back to them but by the time I did, Harry had killed him and Aurors were rounding everyone up. I found Harry sitting, crying. Ron and Ginny were dead," her voice wavered as she gulped down some air. "He asked about you, I said I'd come find you and then find Draco," After she finished, she let out a long shaky breath, willing the tears to go away. She looked down to the floor and wiped her eyes. She looked back up to find Professor Snape staring at her.

* * *

He looked at the young girl before him, trying to remember the innocent little know-it-all there had once been. She was as Albus would put it 'a casualty of the war in the most tragic of ways'. It was obvious to him now that she was no longer the young girl he had once taught.

'_She's lost so much and seems to be so overly concerned for me, why?'_

"Miss Granger, I will undoubtedly be sent to Azkaban but before I do, there is something I must give to Potter. Will you go and get him?" he asked, his tone uncharacteristically soft.

She looked dazed for a second but replied softly "Yeah, do you want me to get Madam Pomphrey too?"

"Do you think I want to be judged by her?" he snapped.

"With all due respect sir, wouldn't it be better to have her look after you rather than some spiteful nurse at ." Hermione replied, giving him a McGonagall like look.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but nothing but a strangled croak came out.

"Glad you agree, now stay here," she stood up, gave him a smile and ran off.

'_Stay her?! Where else am I going to go! And the bloody cheek, I didn't agree to anything. She's been spending too much time with Minerva'_

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Review please!


	2. AN NOT a chapter

Hey guys, it's not a chapter sorry!

My exams are in just over a month and a half, so Fanfic has to take a back seat.

Will try and update a.s.a.p.

Again, sorry!!

I will write when possible and update if I get enough done.

Hope I won't leave u too long as I know how annoying that is.

Will see u later.

P.S. Don't write/read Fanfic in your computing class, my teacher doesn't like Fanfic as me and my friend do exactly that.


End file.
